


To Better Times

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Nelson & Murdock, Page Murdock and Nelson, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karen and Matt continue the conversation after Foggy leaves. This is right after the final scene in season 3.





	To Better Times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Karen drank whiskey from Matt's glass just to tease him, but didn't remember that he has super senses and he would be able to taste her lips on it. I thought that was very sweet.

“Children, I'm leaving you now. Gotta go think of a better proposal before I'm too drunk”.

His friends were astonished. Matt was the first one to react.

“Proposal?! As in… marriage proposal?”

“And a better one? Foggy! Does that mean you already proposed to Marci? What happened?!”

“And he calls himself my best friend” Matt teased, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll give you the details later. It's not like you two haven't kept any secrets from me anyway.”

“Ouch!” said Matt loosening his tie a little, while Karen covered a guilty smile with her hand and glanced at the blind guy next to her looking for some support.

“I'll see you guys later”.

"Good luck, buddy!".

Once they were alone again at the table, Matt took another sip of whiskey, loving the taste of Karen's lips on it. _God, I'm dying to kiss her!_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by her.

"So we're back to the old times, huh?"

"Um no, not exactly. New ones. Better ones, actually" he said, slightly raising his eyebrows with that smile that she loved and hadn't seen in so long.

"Oh yeah? Better how?" she seriously couldn't believe how optimistic he sounded.

He placed his elbows on the table, let his left hand casually fall on her arm to which she responded with a subtle caress, leaned his head towards her. All of a sudden, his mouth was dangerously close to her ear. And _oh, she smells so good!_

"I think you already know that, Ms. Page, don't you?" voice low enough so that only she could hear it.

She let out a small laugh. Sweet, intimate. Karen had spent so much time being angry at him that she had almost forgotten just how fucking charming Matt Murdock was.

He felt the warm blood rushing to her face and her heart skip a bit. An exquisite sign that she also enjoyed being this close to him. But _Not yet, Matthew. Don't go too fast. You don't want to ruin it this time_. And pulled himself away from her.

"Yes... You're right, Mr. Murdock" he heard her answer softly. Still smiling.

"To better times" his glass was now in the air, proposing a toast.

"To better times".


End file.
